


You and Me

by krissybl



Series: The Other Side [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissybl/pseuds/krissybl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The afterlife is boring. At least Dean Winchester thinks so. With his brother spending all his time reading, of all things, and Castiel off on angel business Dean starts to get restless. Finally, an opportunity presents itself for adventure and Dean will be damned, again, if he is going to be left out of the fight. (Story follows about three months after "The Other Side.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where I wake up wondering what it really means

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by "You and Me" by Parachute. Its a fun song, and I tried really hard to make this a quick, fun story. The boys had other ideas though. They just can't help but be angsty. Still, I hope you enjoy. Chapter titles pulled from the song's lyrics.

1: Where I wake up wondering what it really means

“Sammy!” Dean’s tone was downright whiny as it called through to where Sam sat in his library. It was not an endearing sound.

“What, Dean?” Sam’s eye-roll was nearly audible. 

“Are you reading again?” Dean wandered into the library and flopped into an armchair across the table. “Aren’t you bored of that yet? That’s all you ever did before Crowley’s pit bull made you a chew toy. You’d think you’d find a new hobby.” Dean sprawled sideways in the chair. leg draped over one arm and back against the other. He then began poking at the stack of books Sam was working his way through.

Sam had to admit it, he was impressed. It had taken Dean a whole three months to get completely and utterly bored with the afterlife. If he’d had to guess, he would have figured Dean would’ve been climbing the walls after a week. It probably took longer only because Dean had spent most of those three months getting “better acquainted” with Cas. Sam was really glad they no longer had to share crappy motel rooms now that those two had finally realized what was behind all of their intense gazing and “profound bond.” Stubborn as Dean was, Sam really wasn’t surprised that he actually had to die, and stay dead, for him to get it.

“I happen to enjoy reading.” Sam flicked an annoyed glare at his brother. “It’s nice to be able to read what I want, instead of only having dusty old Lore to pick through for the latest evil thing we have to kill.”

“So instead you’re reading…” Dean was squinting at the book he had grabbed off the top of the stack, “Nits...Nets...Neech...What the heck is this crap anyway?”

“It’s Nietzsche.” Sam snatched the leather bound tome out of Dean’s hands and laid it lovingly on the table. “He was a very influential philosopher. I’ve always wanted to read his works and I finally have the time.”

“But I’m so booorrreeed.” Dean dragged the word out like a petulant six year old. “Cas took Jess to show her the Garden and I have nothing to do.” He flopped his head back over the arm of the chair and started swinging his leg, kicking the underside of the table on every upswing. Sam recalculated his first estimate to a petulant four year old.

“Will you stop that!” He snapped. Dean stilled his leg and glared at his giant little brother through slitted eyes. “Ok. So you’re bored. What exactly would you like me to do about it?” Sam reluctantly put his book down and gave Dean his full attention. There was no way he was getting any more reading done right now. 

“I don’t know. There’s nothing fun to do. No police chases, no evil things to hunt, no credit card companies to scam or drunk idiots to hustle in pool.” Dean sighed and went back to kicking the table. “You’re a know-it-all. Where can we find some action around here?” Sam winced each time Dean’s foot impacted with the wood.

“I would have thought you had enough “action”” Sam gritted out as he kicked Dean under the table, “now that you and Cas finally came to your senses.” 

“Ow, Bitch.” Dean grumbled and tucked his leg up under himself. Then the corners of his mouth lifted in a lecherous grin. “Yeah, Cas is great…” His eyes got a faraway look and Sam groaned.

“Ew, Jerk.” Sam shook his head. “Don’t sit here reliving it in my library.”

“Well you’re the one who brought it up.” Dean pointed out. “Besides the only reason I’m not bugging him is because he decided to play tour guide to your girlfriend. So you’re stuck with me.”

“Lucky me.” Sam groaned. “I still have no idea what you would like me to do to relieve your boredom. This is heaven. There are no police chases or evil things. That’s sort of the point of Paradise. It’s a stress-free existence.”

“More like a fun free existence.” Dean groused and crossed his arms over his chest. His leg came back out from under him and he was about to start swinging it again. Sam stuck out his own, much longer leg and intercepted it.

“If I promise to find you something to do, will you please stop interrupting the peace of my library?” Sam’s bitch face was so familiar that it made Dean grin.

“Sure thing, bro.” He hopped up out of the chair and headed for the door. “I can hear Jess coming in, so I’m going to go find Cas anyway.” Dean whistled happily to himself as he sauntered out of the room to find his angel.

“Jerk.” Sam muttered under his breath.

“Bitch” was called back to him from the other room. Despite his annoyance, Sam laughed. Not even death would change his brother. And for that, he was glad. 

“Hey, sweetie.” Jess’ smile was radiant as she came into the room and headed for Sam’s chair.

“Hey yourself.” Sam leaned back as Jess settled herself on his lap and leaned in for a gentle kiss. Dean’s little research project could wait awhile. They had eternity, after all.


	2. All the things I should have said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first ever attempt at writing a sex scene. Be gentle with me.

2: All the things I should have said

Dean headed back to his own little slice of Heaven with a spring in his step. If anyone could research and find something fun to do it was Sammy. With the prospect of future trouble and the promise of a tousle-haired angel waiting for him, Dean had to admit that being dead wasn’t half bad. He headed into the replica of Bobby’s house and hung his jacket on the hook by the door. When he had truly started to settle into the afterlife the world around him had changed itself into what Dean wanted most, but wouldn’t let himself admit he needed. As the house and salvage yard had materialized around him he realized that it made perfect sense. Bobby’s place was the only real home he’d ever known. The only place he’d felt safe since his mom’s murder.

“Hey, Cas. Are you home?” Dean called out, reveling in the fact that he had a home. Having someone to share it with made it that much sweeter. 

“I am here, Dean.” Castiel called from the living room. Dean headed towards his voice, grin still plastered to his face. 

“Hello, gorgeous.” Castiel turned from the window at Dean’s endearment. His own smile was peaceful and inviting. Dean loved that Cas smiled all the time now. It eased something deep in his chest every time it was aimed his way. Combined with those amazing blue eyes, God himself would have had to show up to stop Dean from swooping in for a kiss. The soft contented sound that escaped his angel’s lips shattered Dean’s composure. He wrapped his arms tightly around Cas’ waist and pressed him back against the window frame. Warm arms came up to cling to his shoulders as Castiel settled into the intense kiss. 

“That was a very satisfactory greeting.” Castiel smiled when Dean finally pulled back slightly to rest their foreheads together. Dean’s chuckle vibrated through both of their chests where they were pressed against each other.

“Well I am very satisfied to see you.” Dean tilted his head to the side and began kissing his way down the smooth, pale throat. Castiel arched into Dean letting his head angle back to afford greater access. 

“Dean…” His name, uttered so softly, felt like a prayer in Dean’s ears. It made him feel cherished and special. Something he had never experienced while alive. Even though they had spent the last three months exploring their feelings for each other, and how their bodies connected, these moments always seemed new and overwhelming. And Dean was loving every second of it. 

“Cas, if you want a more comfortable surface you had better mojo us to the bedroom right now,” Dean paused to nip at the angel’s ear, “otherwise you are going to have an imprint of this window frame in your back.” The groan that met this proclamation sent chills down Dean’s spine. Apparently Cas was quite alright with being pinned to the wall. And that was much more than alright with Dean. He moaned low as he recaptured Cas’ parted lips and reached down to hoist the trouser clad legs around his waist. 

Castiel was eager to help the situation by hooking his ankles together behind Dean’s back and clutching tighter around his shoulders. Dean pressed in and up with his hips, more firmly pressing Cas into the wood and bringing their cloth covered erections into tight contact. The hunter secured his arms under the angel’s ass to get a better hold and began to rock slowly into him. Castiel pulled from the kiss with a low, heated moan as his head thudded back against the wall. Dean took advantage by leaning forward and kissing into the collar of Cas’ pristine white shirt. He secretly loved that Cas still had the Holy Tax Accountant vibe going. The buttoned up, but slightly rumpled look drove him mad. Unfortunately, in times like this when his arms were occupied, he really hated all those buttons. 

“These…” nip “clothes…” lick “really need…” Cas’ ear was suckled into a warm mouth, “to go. Now” His final words were punctuated by fervent rolling of his hips and nips with his teeth. 

“Of course...Dean…” Dean never got tired of knowing that he could drive Castiel to sound so breathless. Right now though, he only had a moment to contemplate it before he felt bare, solid heat pressed against his own leaking hardness. Man, sleeping with an angel really had its perks. He hissed and pressed into the contact while biting down gently on Castiel’s shoulder. His thrusts began to grow more frenzied as the pressure in his groin built. 

“You’re amazing, Cas.” Dean murmured against the skin he was lavishing with attention. Castiel was clutching so tightly to him it was just this side of painful. As the angel’s breathing grew more and more erratic, Dean felt one of the arms around his shoulders loosen and a hand touched the side of his face. He looked up into deep, blue pools as Cas locked eyes with him. The look was so reverent and awed that Dean stuttered slightly in his rhythm and slowed down.

“Not nearly so amazing as you, Dean Winchester.” Having no words to reply to that the hunter moved forward to claim those lips in a gentle, but thorough kiss. He let his pace remain slow and steady as he took time to worship every plane and angle of the body so intimately pressed to his own. As his fingers smoothed over the curves of Castiel and dipped towards his opening the angel whimpered softly. The hand that had worked its way into Dean’s short hair during their kiss was suddenly pulled away. Moments later the hand reappeared pressing a small container into Dean’s shoulder. 

“Hold on tight, Cas.” He breathed into the angel’s ear. Castiel obliged and tightened his other arm and legs around Dean, pressing them almost painfully together. Dean reached up and grasped the small, clear jar with one hand, continuing to hold Castiel up with the other. Both arms now free, Cas hung on with everything he had. 

“Please, Dean...” He began kissing a trail gently down Dean’s face and neck onto the curve of his shoulder. Dean twisted the cap off the lube with one hand and clumsily worked some onto his fingers before he let the jar drop with a dull thud on the carpet.

“I’m here, Cas. I’ve got you.” He started with one finger, but quickly worked up to two and then three as the angel’s whimpers increased in frequency and volume. He scissored them back and forth a few times, making sure to hit that sweet spot before pulling them free and anchoring both hands under Castiel. As he pushed into the now familiar warmth he marveled at how right this still felt. This was Castiel. His savior, his guardian angel, his friend and his lover. He wished for the thousandth time that he hadn’t had to die to find this, but he would be thankful for the rest of eternity that he was allowed to keep it now. He was losing control again under the onslaught of tightness and soft lips. His hips were driving forward quicker and harder and he could feel Castiel coming undone in his hands.

“Oh, god. I love you, Cas.” Dean breathed into his angel’s neck. That was all Castiel needed to push him over the edge. The hardness trapped between their bodies pulsed and coated their stomachs with wet heat. As he clenched around Dean he leaned close to his hunter’s ear.

“And I love you, Dean.” It was barely a whisper, but it rang clear and true in Dean’s mind as he broke apart and emptied himself into the dark-haired angel. Completely spent, his legs began to fold and he used the last of his self-control to carefully lower them to the floor. There was a small swooping sensation in his stomach and a rustle of feathers. When he opened his eyes again they were in their bedroom upstairs, wrapped in layers of crisp white linen. 

“A guy could really get used to this.” Dean chuckled warmly and wrapped Cas up in his arms. “How did I get so lucky?” Smooth fingertips came up and caressed his jaw. 

“I believe that luck plays no part. You are simply being rewarded for the life you have lived.” Castiel gently kissed the hunter’s brow. “If anyone is lucky, then it is certainly me. To be so rewarded for my many sins.”

The kiss that followed was sweet and intimate. They stayed wrapped tightly together, limbs tangled between the cool sheets. Neither of them actually needed sleep, but the comfort and security of the moment lulled them into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Nobody here can stop us

3: Nobody here can stop us

Sam had a happy and content brother for a whole two weeks before grumpy Dean stomped his way back into his peaceful home. He had been in the kitchen this time. Sure, eating wasn't necessary, but it was familiar and pleasant, so the Winchesters figured they might as well keep enjoying it. Sam had just settled down with a plate of bacon, eggs, wheat toast and a wonderfully hot cup of coffee. Dean came strolling in, grabbed a piece of his bacon, sat heavily in the opposite chair and crossed his booted feet on top of the table. 

“What’s up, Sammy?” Dean spoke through a mouthful. Not even heaven could give the brute table manners. 

“Get your feet off my table. I am trying to enjoy my meal.” He glared at Dean until the offending appendages were removed. 

“Well sorry, Princess.” Dean glared right back. “Just trying to be comfortable.”

“Be comfortable with your filthy shoes on the floor.” Sam finally started sedately eating his food. “Why are you interrupting my peace and quiet today?”

“In case you forgot, you promised to find me something to do.” He reached across and grabbed a piece of toast, realized it was wheat and tossed it back on the plate. “It’s been two weeks,” A piece of bacon was lifted instead “and I am still bored. Cas got called in on some stupid angel business.” When Castiel had taken out Metatron and God had showed up, however briefly, the seal on Heaven had been broken. Now that the gates were open again there was a lot of rebuilding to do and Cas was called away more and more often. This only made Dean more restless. 

“Well, I’m sorry Dean. I haven’t been able to find anything yet.” He moved his plate further away to prevent any more pilfering. 

“Not cool, man. You promised.” Sam was not moved by the pout. “Cas still gets to be useful. He still has a job to do. We’re stuck here, not doing anybody any good.”

“Dean, we’ve done enough. This is supposed to be our reward.” Sam’s tone was patient, but he was frustrated that his brother couldn't just learn to be happy with what they had been given. “You need to relax and enjoy it.”

“How am I supposed to relax when there is still so much out there that we could have done!” Dean was leaning forward now, voice raising ever so slightly. “Cas shouldn't be the only one of us who gets to keep fighting. We should be able to help him, help somebody!”

“Dean, we’re dead!” Sam gestured between them with his fork. “What exactly do you expect we’ll be able to do?”

“I don’t know! That’s what I have you for.” He pointed at Sam. “You’re the researcher. You always find the jobs. So,” he waved his hand around in the air “find us something.” Sam sighed, wiped his mouth on his napkin and prepared to try to reason with his irritable brother. However, he was saved by an angel. Castiel staggered in just then and collapsed into one of the remaining chairs.

“Dean,” the angel’s voice was low and exhausted “I thought I might find you here.” In an uncommon show of weakness Castiel braced his arms on the table and rested his forehead on them.

“Cas? What’s wrong?” Dean leaned over and turned Cas’ face towards him, smoothing the tired lines from his brow with his thumbs.

“My brothers and sisters have been searching for an artifact that was stolen from a cathedral in Alexandria.” His face started to relax and his voice became stronger under the gentle ministrations as Dean ran his fingers over his face and through his hair. He sighed contentedly and sat up, taking Dean’s hand gratefully in his own. “I was called in to investigate a lead that it had been taken by a group of werewolves. I found the clan, and they did in fact have the artifact we were attempting to recover. Two of my brothers and I fought to retrieve it. We took out many of their number, but as we got close to our goal the one holding it disappeared in a flash of light, the artifact along with him.” 

“Where do you think he went?” Dean ignored Sam’s rolling eyes and stupid grin as he continued to hold Cas’ hand and shifted his chair closer to offer support. He was finally comfortable with his relationship with Cas. Sam could just keep his eye rolls and smug attitude to himself. 

“It appears that they have figured out how to use the artifact.” Castiel said grimly. 

“And what is the artifact?” Dean was getting interested now. It was like the old times, talking through their theories, getting ready for a hunt. Even Sam seemed to be perking up.

"It is the Staff of Reprobus" he said gravely, as if that shed any light on the situation.

"Hang on a sec," Sam definitely looked interested now. "Reprobus. Isn't that the original name of St. Christopher?"

"Yes, Sam it is." Cas kept Dean's hand, but shifted in his seat to focus on Sam.

"He's the patron saint of travelers, isn't he?" Sam was reaching for a notebook and pen. It was Dean's turn to look smug. He knew he wasn't the only one who missed hunting.

"You are correct again. That particular patronage is what makes this artifact so dangerous." Cas was gripping Dean's hand tightly, a sure sign of stress. 

"So what, this stick let's people travel in a flash?" Dean asked. "I mean sure, it's annoying, but you guys have your wing power, so what's the big deal?"

"The problem is precisely where the staff allows them to travel." Cas sounded tired again, and Dean rested his free hand on the angel's knee, squeezing gently. That earned him a soft smile before Cas continued. "We are fairly certain that they have learned how to use the staff to travel between Earth, Purgatory, Heaven and Hell." 

"Oh." Trust Dean to be articulate in the face of that kind of news.

"Well, that is a huge issue." Sam was better at forming complete thoughts. "Where do you think they took it?"

"We believe they are hiding it in Purgatory for the time being. The staff generally only transports one being at a time. However, there is speculation that they are working on a way to get it to allow travel for larger groups." Dean had shifted closer while Cas spoke and had rested an arm around his shoulders.

"So, let's go get it back!" Dean was making a valiant effort to contain his excitement, but Cas could feel him almost vibrating in anticipation of a possible hunt.

"And just how do you expect to get to Purgatory, Dean?" Sam was always the first to point out the downside.

"That is where you come in, bro. We know there is a path between Hell and Purgatory. There's got to be one from here too." The gleam in Dean's eyes was almost frightening. "Get to researching and find it for us."

"Dean, this is not your battle." Cas turned to stare into Dean's eyes. "You have earned your reprieve. You don't need to fight anymore."

"Yeah, well who says I want a reprieve?" Dean was staring right back. "Which of your brothers knows Purgatory better than we do, Cas? You know we're the best ones for the job."

"If you are killed there, you would not return." Castiel reached out to cup Dean's cheek. "You would simply cease to exist. I could never bear that. Please, stay here and enjoy your Paradise."

"What about you?" Dean's voice wasn't precisely angry, not yet. "Are you a member of the retrieval squad?"

"I am." Castiel stated simply. Sam looked between the two, this was not heading anywhere good.

"And what happens to you if you get killed in Purgatory." Dean's eyes were boring into Castiel's.

"The same as would happen to you." Cas replied calmly. 

"Ok. So let me get this straight." Dean was definitely tipping towards angry now. "I am supposed to just sit here, wondering what the hell is happening to you, while you go off and fight who knows how many monsters, and not have any clue if you're ever coming back?"

"Dean..." Cas started but he was cut off.

"Hell no, Cas. You know I can handle myself. You know we work better as a team." He squeezed the angel's hand tightly to illustrate his point. "Your feather brained brothers don't know what to expect from Purgatory and they won't be watching out for you like I would."

"It is not your duty to watch over me." Castiel's voice was pleading.

"Who gives a fuck about duty, Cas?" Dean's tone was fervent and determined. "It took me dying for this to finally happen between us. No way am I watching you walk out that door now, wondering if you're ever coming home."

"Dean, please." Cas is not above begging.

"No, Cas. I’m going with you. And don't try to leave without me." Dean stood up. "Because I will find my own way in and drag your winged ass back out again, artifact be damned." He leaned over to press a heated kiss to Castiel's shocked lips. "It's you and me. Nobody there can stop us." His voice was deep and almost feral as he released his death grip on the back of Cas’ neck.

"Dean..." Sam started, but he got cut off as well.

"Sam, you find us our way in. You promised to find me something to do. Well here's your chance to make good on the deal." He started heading for the door. "I am going to go see if this cloud palace can poof me up a training room. You get to work. And, Cas," Dean's eyes focused on him, fierce and protective. "I'll see you at home." With that he slammed out of the kitchen leaving a slightly shell shocked brother, and a very anxious angel.


	4. I keep waking up in an empty bed

4: I keep waking up in an empty bed

The kind of researching Sam needed to do required some pretty specific texts. Castiel brought him to a Heavenly library that nearly had Sam groaning in delight. If he had been here for any reason other than sending his brother to his possible annihilation, he would have felt like a kid in a candy store. There were shelves as far as he could see in all directions, including straight up. He saw scrolls, tablets, tomes and even a section of cave wall covered in primitive paintings. As it was, only the looming possibility of losing Dean for good kept him from clapping with glee. Castiel left Sam to his work after making sure the younger Winchester could find his way home. Cas had his own work to do. 

If Dean was going to insist on traveling with him, Castiel was going to do everything is his power to prepare properly and give his hunter the greatest possible chance for survival. While Sam researched, Cas spent his time recruiting the strongest and most trustworthy of his brothers and sisters. He would take no chance of a double cross or a weak link when they made their move on Purgatory. In the end he had chosen five other angels that he would trust with his life. But more importantly, that he would trust with Dean’s. While Sam researched and Cas planned, Dean trained.

As it turned out the “cloud palace” could in fact poof up a training room. Dean just had to wish it, and it was added into the basement of Bobby’s place. He was provided with weights, weapons, sparring dummies and targets. Every day he worked on his agility, stamina and reaction time. His body didn’t grow tired, but his mind needed to recuperate after training for hours. So each night he fell into bed, tangled up in Cas. Every morning one or the other of them would wake to an empty bed. Some mornings Dean was up first, already hard into his work out for the day. Others, Castiel was headed out early to work on gathering allies and informing them what to expect in Purgatory. 

It took Sam 12 days to find the location of the gate they were looking for. Castiel needed a further week before he was satisfied with the angels he had chosen to take with them. Dean spent every possible moment of those 19 days making sure he was ready to head back into Purgatory, and to bring Castiel back out with him. He had begun having nightmares again. They were particularly painful on those mornings when his sleeping arm reached out for Cas and found his side of the bed empty. When this happened his mind provided him flashbacks of the first time he had left Purgatory. He returned to the portal over and over again, and each time Castiel was ripped from his grasp. He would wake, hyperventilating, shouting for Cas until his throat was raw. On these mornings he trained harder than his body would have been able to handle, had he still technically been alive.

The night before they were set to head through the gate was full of tension and anxiety. Castiel had addressed his chosen siblings one final time and reminded them of the rendezvous location. He looked around at the angels before him and prayed, not for the first time, to his Father that they would be up to this task. He locked eyes with each of them in turn as he recounted what they were going to recover, the consequences if they failed, and the value that he placed on the hunter traveling with them. Inias, Adriel, Hadraniel, Shekinah and Laihlah all met his gaze solemnly. Quiet determination was etched into their features. They would follow him into Purgatory to protect the Kingdom of Heaven. Not only that, they would watch out for the human, for they truly loved their brother and recognized the gift that he had found. Castiel nodded to them and parted ways until morning. 

Dean had gone to Sam’s for a meal with his brother and Jess. There was never any question that Sam would not be joining this hunt. His part of the job was over. He would be staying with Jess. Dean refused to let Sam make it emotional. He and Cas were coming back and he needed Sam’s confidence. So Dean forced jokes, irritated Sam and teased Jess. When he finally headed for home the tension that had been creeping up his spine all night threatened to lock his muscles up completely. Dean had never been this nervous before a hunt. But he had never had so much to lose. He had a home that he cherished, his brother was happy, all of his lost loved ones were just a quick walk away. More than anything he had Cas. And he would be damned, again, if he was going to let that slip away now.


	5. Keep your head up, love

5: Keep your head up, love

Castiel heard Dean come through the door and walked down the stairs to meet him. He could see the tension hunching the other man’s shoulders. Cas moved forward to rest his arms around Dean’s neck, beginning to rub small circles in the knotted muscles with his thumbs. The angel was just as anxious, but he knew that he needed to be there for Dean now. Castiel knew the hunter would be reliving their last stay in Purgatory, and his perceived failure. For them to be successful tomorrow, Dean had to forgive himself completely. 

“Welcome home, Dean.” He whispered softly while he drew the other man in for a gentle kiss. When Dean tried to deepen the contact Cas pulled away and grasped his hand, leading him up the stairs to their bedroom, a warm smile just for his hunter. Dean’s tension began to ebb away as he took in the candles all around the room creating a soft glow. He chuckled softly and kissed the hand that was still pulling him forward.

“Cas, I’m not a girl, and you’ve already gotten in my pants. I don’t really need to be romanced.” He let himself be gently pushed into sitting at the edge of the bed. 

“I know that, Dean.” He smiled softly and ran his hands through the hunter’s short hair. “But it pleases me to care for you.” He used Dean’s shoulders to guide him back onto the pillows and lifted his legs onto the bed.

“Well if it makes you happy…” Dean trailed off as Cas moved down the bed towards his feet.

“More than you know.” Castiel removed Dean’s boots and socks, gently caressing his calves and feet as they were uncovered. The hunter began relaxing by small measures as Castiel worked his way slowly upwards. He skimmed hands up strong legs, over taut stomach and torso, gently pushing Dean’s jacket off his shoulders. He urged him up slightly so he could extract it and drop it to the floor. Castiel’s hands returned to smooth over Dean’s brow, down his neck and shoulders. He trailed gentle fingers down muscled arms, brushing lightly over calloused hands before returning to Dean’s waist. The angel’s hands slipped under the hem of his shirt and began inching it up Dean’s chest, following behind the fabric with worshipping lips. Once the shirt was discarded atop the jacket he straddled Dean’s waist and leaned in for a lingering kiss. When Dean reached up and started to loosen Castiel’s tie his hands were pushed back down onto the bed.

“Cas…” Dean was trembling in anticipation. Cas simply smiled down at him and kissed his brow. He lifted himself slightly and coaxed the hunter to turn onto his front. The angel settled his weight back down at the top of Dean’s denim clad legs. Dean heard a small click and felt slick warmth drizzled onto his upper back. Castiel leaned forward and returned his attention to the knots along Dean’s spine, letting his hands skim through the warmed oil. Castiel devoted himself to the task of using his hands, his lips and his words to break through the guilt and pain that Dean was still carrying. 

“Do you know how amazing you are to me?” Cas leaned forward, putting weight into his strokes and bringing his mouth close to Dean’s ear. “You have strength. You are brave. You have sacrificed so much and saved so many.”

“Cas, I’m not…” But the angel cut him off.

“I was not finished, Dean.” He moved his hands further down Dean’s broad back, working the tension out of the muscles that trailed down to a lean waist. “You have rescued Sam over and over. You have helped countless others and put them all above yourself. You have endured more than any man should, and more than most others could.” His voice was quiet, but fervent and honest. 

“Cas, please…” He’s not even sure what he was asking, but pressure had started to build behind his eyes and his skin was heating. Whether from desire. or shame at feeling unworthy, or some combination, he was unsure. 

“You have prevailed time and again.” Castiel did not wait for the hunter to attempt to finish his thought. “And when you felt you were defeated you have always come back fighting. I have been in awe of you since the first moment I glimpsed your soul through the fires.” Castiel reached Dean’s waist and urged Dean to return to his back. As he began working the belt free he heard a small strangled sound in Dean’s throat.

“How can you see me like that, Cas?” Dean’s eyes are clouded with remembered pain and shame. “I left you behind. I couldn’t get you out.” Castiel pretended not to see the moisture gathered at the corners of Dean’s eyes. 

“You have never failed me, Dean.” Cas worked free the button and pulled the zipper down. As he worked the jeans and boxers down Dean’s legs he looked directly into the hunter’s eyes. “I was weak. I was not worthy of you then.” He dropped the articles of clothing to the floor and laid his body out over Dean’s. “I only hope that I am worthy of you now.” 

Dean lost it then. He locked his hands behind Cas’ neck and growled as he pulled him into a fierce kiss. Now that Castiel was no longer directing things, nothing kept Dean from tearing at the angel’s clothes. He yanked the tie free of its knot and pulled out of the kiss just long enough to toss it aside. He grappled with the buttons of the clean white shirt while he ground his hips up against the still clothed body above him. Castiel could have sent it all away with a blink, but he loved the feeling of being laid bare by Dean’s hands. Cas braced himself on his arms as Dean worked to divest him of the rest of his clothing. In what felt like moments he was easing himself down to connect intimately with the body beneath him. 

“Cas, I need…” The angel kissed Dean softly once more before bracing an arm on the muscled chest and using the residual oil from his other hand to slick over Dean’s hardness. The hunter’s head fell back with a hiss, teeth clamped down on his bottom lip. With no preparation or warning Castiel guided himself down over Dean. The burn was overwhelming for a moment, but it was so worth it as he was rewarded with a deep groan rumbling under his fingertips. 

“I’m here, Dean.” His own breathing had become ragged as he started to lever himself up and down Dean’s length. The hunter tried to quicken the pace, but Castiel set a gentle rhythm. He wanted this to last. He needed Dean to slow down, take the time to let the guilt ease. “I will always be here with you.”

“Oh God, I…” Whatever Dean was going to say was forgotten as Castiel picked up the pace ever so slightly. Dean reached up to stroke Castiel where he lay hot and heavy between them. The angel moaned low and began moving a bit more erratically over Dean. When the hand on him began moving faster, twisting slightly at the apex of each stroke, he lost all composure. He was pulsing over Dean’s hand within minutes. As he began clenching, Dean thrust upwards to meet him roughly a few more times before following him over the edge with a shout. Cas collapsed forward and they lay panting together for several long moments. 

“If I could choose any being in all of creation to bring me home again,” Castiel whispered at Dean’s ear, “it would always be you, Dean Winchester.”

And in the moments that they remained connected together, Castiel warm and heavy and real resting over his heart, Dean was finally able to forgive himself.


	6. Hold my gun and watch the door

6: Hold my gun and watch the door

The gate between Heaven and Purgatory was much the same as the one leading from Purgatory to Hell. The group consisting of six angels and one human hunter converged around a grouping of three ancient trees at the fork of a crystalline river. Between the trees was a rock formation with a large, flat stone across its front. Castiel stood before this stone and addressed the assembled group.

“Purgatory is a violent wasteland full of creatures who want nothing more than to destroy all of our kind, angel and hunter alike. They currently have in their possession an artifact that may be used to transport them into our home. It is our job to retrieve it.” Castiel paused and looked into the faces of his siblings, then allowed an intense gaze at the one human present. “I cannot guarantee that we will all return and I ask you to take a moment to be certain you are up to this task. There can be no weakness or fear once we pass through this gate.” Dean was always left in awe in moments like these, when Castiel proved he was truly a soldier of the Lord. He did not however, allow Castiel to stare him into submission, which he had been attempting to do. Dean glared back just as fiercely and crossed his arms over his chest. There was no way Cas was going through that gate without him.

“Alright then,” Castiel continued when he saw the look of utter determination repeated on each of the six faces before him. “Check over your weapons and be certain you are prepared to call them forth when needed.” He stepped away from his siblings for a moment, pulling Dean off to the side. “I assumed I would be unable to dissuade you. So I have retrieved a few items that I believe you will find valuable.” Cas pulled several items from his coat’s inner pockets and Dean’s breath caught in his throat.

“Y-You…” He stuttered out and reached for the gifts Castiel had brought him. “You went back to the bunker?”

“I want for you to have every protection possible. You are most comfortable with these weapons.” Cas handed over the ivory handled Colt 1911 that Dean had always favored, along with a cache of silver ammunition and the knife procured from the demon, Ruby. “Returning to the place where I watched the life fade from your eyes was something I almost could not bear.” The angel had to stop to even his breathing, Dean reached out a hand to cup his cheek. “Please do not make me relive it once again.”

“We are coming back from this, Cas.” He wrapped his fingers possessively behind the tense neck. “It’s you and me against the world. As long as we’re together, nobody can stop us.” They stayed with gazes locked for long moments until someone cleared their throat in an attempt to interrupt politely.

“Castiel.” The angel with straight, dark hair and a slightly embarrassed smile, looked vaguely familiar to Dean. “We are all prepared.”

“Thank you, Inias.” Castiel straightened with one more meaningful glance at Dean as he turned to the stone before the opening. Dean ignored the grins on the faces of the two female angels in their party. He vaguely remembered Cas introducing them as Shekinah and Laihlah. The other two men, Adriel and Hadraniel, simply stared toward the gate. Though Dean thought Hadraniel might have had a tiny smirk quirking his lips. 

As Castiel shifted the rock aside Dean could feel himself settling into the rhythms of the hunt. He didn’t have room for anxiety and fear. He needed to be alert and aware in order to pull them all out of this alive, well… sort of anyway. As that laughable thought crossed his mind, Dean shook off the last of his tension. Castiel had helped him to forgive himself and he had faith that they were stronger together. This was familiar, and that made it almost comforting. Standing beside Cas, gun tucked into his jeans, knife solid in his grip, getting ready to head into the fray. The hunter actually smiled as he followed Cas through the gate. 

The smile lasted exactly fifteen seconds into the forest beyond the gate. He could just hear Castiel shout his name in a panic before a heavy weight fell out of the branches above his head and pinned him to the ground, crude weapon held at his throat.

“Welcome back, friend.” The voice was deep and all too familiar at his ear.


	7. They'll come running through the door

7: They'll come running through the door

“Wait!” Dean just barely had time to shout and stop Cas obliterating the vampire that had Dean pinned to the ground. “Relax, he really is a friend!” 

“Damn straight, I am.” Benny Lafitte straightened up, grinning, and reached a hand down to help Dean up. Dean laughed and allowed himself to be hauled off the ground. 

“Man, Benny, am I glad to see you.” Dean used the hand he was still holding to pull Benny in for a tight hug. He let go as he caught sight of the look on Cas’ face. The angel was visibly shaking with anxiety. “But you probably should warn a guy who’s walking into a world of monsters. Cas and his winged avengers almost ganked your ass.” Dean moved away from Benny and walked over to his angel. He placed a calming hand on Cas’ arm and tried to convey with a long look that he was alright. Castiel began to calm down, but only marginally.

“Just couldn’t resist it. We’ve been waiting for someone to show up.” Benny looked between the angel and the hunter but decided not to comment on what he was seeing. “Then I saw it was you coming through that gate and it was just too easy.” 

“Hold on a sec.” Dean turned a puzzled gaze to Benny. “What do you mean you’ve been waiting, and who the hell is “We,” exactly?”

“What? You think you and your feathered friends are the only ones in the loop?” Benny tilted his head to indicate the rest of the angels. All of whom had summoned their blades when the vampire had appeared. From the looks on their faces they wouldn’t be putting them away anytime soon. Benny ignored them and continued. “It’s been three weeks since that stick showed up in Purgatory. Once we figured out what the idiots who stole it had planned, we knew someone would be coming through this gate.” Benny smiled sadly at Dean. “I have to say though, man, as happy as I am to see you, I know what it means that you are coming through this particular entrance. Who finally took you out?”

“An angel, if you can believe it.” Dean was able to laugh about it, now. It had been difficult at first, but the last few months with Cas had healed Dean in so many ways.

“Oh brother, that is rough.” Benny chuckled and looked around at the still tense group of angels. He stage whispered to Dean. “It wasn’t one of these fine folks, was it?” The hunter gave a deep chuckle. 

“Nah, these are friends. You remember Cas.” Dean reached out and grabbed Castiel’s hand. Mostly because the angel was still looking extremely tense, and because he frankly didn’t give a damn what Benny thought.

“Hello, Benny.” Castiel managed the tight greeting. With Dean’s hand warm and real in his, he was truly beginning to calm, though he was still alert and surveying their surroundings. 

“Hey, brother.” Dean felt Cas relax another small margin as Benny greeted him as a friend.

“These here are…” He paused for a second trying to recall each of their names. “Inias,” the tall, dark haired angel nodded in acknowledgement from Cas’ other side. “Shekinah,” the dark skinned female angel still looked wary, “Adriel,” the blonde male nodded tightly, “Hadraniel,” the shortest of their group seemed the most relaxed and actually shook Benny’s hand, “and Laihlah.” The petite redhead smiled shyly as Benny winked and tipped his cap in her direction.

“Well, nice to meet you all. Like Dean said, my name’s Benny,” His smile was genuine and Dean was reminded how much he had missed his friend. Benny looked around at the group again. “I don’t see Sam. Does that mean what I hope it means?”

“Unfortunately, no.” Dean shook his head. “He did the research that found us this gate.”

“Tough breaks all around then. An angel?” Benny asked.

“Nope. King of Hell. Same fight though.” Dean told him. He could feel Castiel stiffen at the memory of that day, but he squeezed his hand tightly anchoring him in the present.

“An angel and the King of Hell teamed up to attack you at the same time?” He raised an eyebrow at Dean. “What is it about you Winchesters that just pisses everybody off?”

“Old family secret.” Dean laughed again. 

“Well don’t tell me. I got enough troubles of my own.” The vampire looked around at the seven newcomers. “It’s been great catching up and meeting new friends, but I think its about time we head back to the others and get a plan going to get your magic stick back.”

“Hold up, Benny.” Dean caught the vampire’s attention before he could start walking away. “You still haven’t said who the “others” actually are. I’d like to know what I’m walking into.”

“What, you don’t trust me?” Benny laughed at Dean’s eye roll. Inias, Shekinah and Adriel were still looking very uncomfortable at their proximity to the vampire. Benny looked around at them and cleared his throat before returning his attention to Dean. “Right, well a few of the group you’re not going to know. There’s a vamp named Gus I met a few weeks after I got back. And a werewolf, Renee, who was with him. And Amy is off doing reconnaissance. But the rest, from what I gathered from them, you should actually be pretty familiar with.”

“What do you mean, familiar with?” Dean held a bit more tightly to Cas’ hand. “Anyone I know who would be here wouldn’t be none too happy to see me, man.” 

“I’m happy to see you, aren’t I?” Benny’s smile was still warm, but Dean wasn’t relaxing just yet. “Alright, alright. I can see you aren’t going to come with me until I spill. Way to ruin the surprise, brother. Let’s see,” he held up a hand and started ticking names off on his fingers “We got Lenore and Eli. They say they met you in Montana, helped them out of a tight spot with another hunter. Jack, a rugaru that Sammy toasted back in Missouri.” Benny rushed to add as Dean’s eyes widened. “Don’t worry, he says he’s fine with it. He was afraid of hurting his wife. Says you boys did him a favor. Then of course there’s Madison from California.” Dean didn’t need to be reminded who she was. He was more glad than ever that Sam wasn’t here. Madison was a werewolf that Sam had tried to save, only to end up having to take her out.

“Well won’t this just be a happy reunion.” Dean grumbled. “Is that it?”

“Well now there is one more.” Dean looked at him expectantly, “But that one I really am going to leave as a surprise. You are just going to have to trust me.” 

“Benny…” It was Castiel that spoke up this time.

“I know, Castiel. I know. But this one might be a little more difficult for Dean and I don’t want him to turn around and walk back through that gate.” Benny stared straight at the angel, not an ounce of deception in his eyes. “There are plenty of times I could have messed things up for both of you, and for Sam and Bobby, but I have always been on your side. And I am on your side now, so please, just trust me. We need to work together if you’re going to get your artifact back, and we want that thing out of here just as much as you do.”

“Why would you want us to take back the only chance you have of escaping this place?” Castiel was clearly skeptical, but Dean had an idea.

“Us monsters, we don’t fit nowhere but here.” Benny started, “I tried living topside and I just wasn’t cut out for it. Purgatory might not be much, but its home for us, and we’re not looking to have all of Heaven and Hell traipsing all over it. The sooner we get that old piece of driftwood back in the right hands the better.” With that, he turned and headed resolutely into the forest.


	8. Shattered glass across the floor

8: Shattered glass across the floor

Dean pulled Benny away from the group of angels to catch up a bit more. Castiel needed a few minutes to inform his siblings of their past with Benny. He helped them understand how a vampire could possibly be an ally. Once Castiel had relayed the story of their first stay in Purgatory and Benny’s role in saving Cas’ life, they were much calmer. Shekinah and Adriel still kept their distance, but followed Castiel obediently. 

Benny led them to a crude shelter built from sheets of bark, branches and larger logs. The room inside was only about ten by twelve foot, but it held some rudimentary chairs and a table. There were already several people gathered and it would have been much too tight to add in the seven new members of the group. Once Dean, Benny and Castiel conferred it was determined that Gus, Renee, Adriel, Laihlah and Shekinah would stay outside and be on guard. Gus and Renee because they didn't know Dean enough to trust him yet, and this was not a time for potential confrontation. Adriel and Shekinah for very similar reasons in regards to their new allies. Kind Laihlah went to help keep the peace amongst them all.

As Dean looked around at the familiar faces he never imagined he would be seeing again, he began to tense. The four people in the room stared back at him in shock, clearly not expecting to see him either. For several heartbeats it was silent while Dean, with the three remaining angels at his back, stood rigid in the doorway. Madison took pity on him and walked over for a gentle hug.

“Relax, Dean.” She pulled back and looked up into his face. “Odd as it seems it’s possible to have friends among the monsters.” 

“Maddie…” Dean’s shoulders sagged as he looked down into her smiling face.

“I don’t blame you, Dean.” She patted his arm. “You and Sam tried. I’m ok, really. I've actually found a family here.” She gestured around to the others gathered in the room. 

“Our existence here is easier than it was while alive.” Lenore spoke up next from her spot beside Eli. She looked up at Castiel. “You did me a favor by ending my life, angel.” 

“My wife is safe because of you and your brother.” Jack addressed Dean, then. “While I may not have seemed it at the time, I am glad that Sam was able to do what he did. I only wish I had listened to him sooner.”

“Hey, Dean. Looks like you don’t piss everybody off after all.” Benny chuckled from where he leaned against the opposite wall. Dean looked around at the easy atmosphere between those gathered in the room. He looked from Maddie’s indulgent smile, to where Lenore had her hand in Eli’s, to Benny’s relaxed posture. It struck Dean for a moment how similar Eli and Benny looked to each other. He swore they could be brothers. All of them were relaxed and comfortable with each other. They really had made a family here. 

Dean was trying to formulate an intelligent reply when he sensed movement at his back. He turned around to the sound of shattering stoneware and a small gasp before he was ambushed for the second time that day. His vision was obscured by layers of dark blonde hair. He could sense Castiel tensing behind him as Dean tried to extricate himself from the slender arms wrapped tightly around his neck. When he finally managed to push the girl away he froze completely, his hands still wrapped around her forearms. 

“Daddy...” There were tears just starting to streak down her face.

“Emma?” The name was barely a whisper dragged from his throat. He completely forgot the fact that the only time they had met she had tried to kill him. All he could see looking into her tear-stained face was Sammy’s nose, his mother’s hair and his own green eyes. “Emma.” He said more strongly and wrapped his arms around her, and held her for all that he was worth. Cas was still a solid presence at Dean’s back and the hunter slowly pulled himself away from his daughter, much more gently than before. 

“Cas, this is Emma.” He kept a hand on her arm as he turned to look at his angel. He ignored the wetness that was gathering at the corners of his eyes as he spoke. “Her mother and I, uh…” he stumbled for the right words, “had a very brief thing. What I didn't know at the time was that Lydia was an Amazon.”

“I see.” Castiel began to relax as he started to understand the situation. Dean looked back over at Emma, working to wrap his mind around seeing her again. 

“I just…” Dean was having a lot of issues with his words today. “I don’t understand. You wanted to kill me?” He made it into a question.

“They told me I had to. It was what we were supposed to do. I thought it was my duty.” She was still crying as she spoke. “I was going to do it, because I thought there was no other way. And then Uncle Sam was there...” Dean hitched a breath at hearing her call him that. It shattered something deep inside him that he didn't realize could still be broken.

“Emma, I tried to stop him, I…” He was choking on his words.

“I know, Daddy. I know you did.” She hugged him again. “I was really angry at first. Anger was all they had taught me. But then I found a new family.” She looked around the room at the rest of her unlikely group. “And they knew you and Uncle Sam. And they told me stories of how you helped people. They taught me that anger and violence wasn't all there was. I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner. We could have been a family, too.” Dean’s heart was breaking for her, for himself, for what they could have had. 

“Oh, Emma, no. Please don’t cry.” He held her to him and rubbed her back in awkward circles, trying to be comforting. He was never very good with crying women, he certainly had no idea how to deal with his own crying daughter. He was saved by Castiel, as always.

“Hello, Emma.” The angel said softly, drawing the girl’s attention. “It is very nice to meet you. I am Castiel.” She pulled back from Dean and began wiping at her face.

“Hi, Castiel. Sorry you have to see me such a mess.” Her small smile brought out the green sparkle in her eyes. Castiel could see Dean in her features. She reached out her hand to shake his. “Its nice to meet you.” Her grip was strong and sure despite her shifting emotions. It was a very strange moment for him. The angel thought that meeting her should be awkward or painful in some way. This girl was the offspring of Dean and a violent monster. But as he looked into that face that reminded him so much of his hunter, all he wanted to do was protect her and make her smile again. He felt something shift in his chest and he reached for Dean’s hand to ground himself through the unfamiliar sensations. 

“Cas?” Dean looked over to see an odd look on the angel’s face. Cas looked back at him and smiled reassuringly before turning back to Emma. 

“Emma, has anyone ever told you that you have very lovely eyes?” She grinned brightly and then looked askance at her father as he snorted a small laugh, eyes identical to hers crinkled in amusement. She looked to where he was holding the angel’s hand and began to laugh. The sound was warm and inviting, a wonderful contrast to Dean’s low tone.

“You know, Cas,” he startled at the familiar nickname in her feminine tone, “I don’t get a lot of compliments around here, but I can see you have excellent taste.” She glanced again to where his hand was joined with her father’s, “So, thank you.”

 

“Alright, then.” Benny clapped and the three angels tensed on instinct. “That went way better than I thought it would.” Everyone in the room turned their attention to him. “So since that’s out of the way, what do you all say we get to planning a heist?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I couldn't resist pointing out that Benny and Eli looked similar, since they were played by the same actor.


	9. Keep it locked up tight

9: Keep it locked up tight

Benny, Dean, Cas, Lenore, Emma and Inias sat gathered around the rough table. Hadraniel, Jack, Maddie and Eli kept watch on the door and through openings in the rough walls. Dean was still reeling at the turn the day had taken. He was in a room full of people that were dead because of him, and they were teaming up with him, and with angels, to take on others of their own kind. If it weren’t for being wedged between Cas, comforting hand on his knee under the table, and Emma, who kept shooting beaming smiles his way and leaning into him with her shoulder, Dean figured he would have just fallen right over in shock.

“Amy should be back soon with more information about where their keeping the artifact.” Dean’s attention was drawn away from his mental contemplation of how the corners of Emma’s eyes crinkled just like John’s, on the rare occasions that he smiled.

“Wait a sec, who’s Amy?” He looked over at Benny.

“Amy is our very own spy. She infiltrated the group holding the Staff and is working on getting us a better idea of what we’re up against.” Benny looked out the door at the quality of light and cocked his head. “Matter of fact she should be back about now.”

“What exactly is Amy?” Dean wasn’t being difficult, he just wanted to get an idea of what kind of supernatural abilities they had on their side. 

“She’s a Kitsune.” Benny looked up expectantly as he heard a call that was obviously some kind of signal. “Matter of fact that should be her now.”

“A Kitsune, named Amy. Shit.” Dean had just enough time to swear and turn towards the door before she was in the room.

“You!” And for the third time that day Dean was attacked. Only this one wasn’t so friendly as the other two. Castiel moved faster than lightning and pulled the hissing Kitsune off Dean. With the help of Benny and Emma they restrained her against the wall. 

“Whoa there, Amy. Get a grip, girl.” Benny looked between Dean, who wasn’t even attempting to defend himself, and the heavily breathing woman he had pinned. “I see you two know each other.” 

“Uh, you could say that.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand, his cheeks heated. 

“You bastard!” Amy was snarling and her fingers were beginning to sharpen into claws. “You left my son all alone. I have no idea what’s happening to him. I told you why I did it and you took me away from him anyway!” She struggled against her captors. Her anger was so violent she had nearly worked herself free.

“Amy…” Dean deserved this. He knew he did. “I’m sorry…” There were no words to make up for what he had done.

“My Jacob is all alone.” She sobbed and gave up fighting. Benny went from holding her back to holding her up. Everyone else in the room held completely still while Benny worked to console her. Slowly, the tears dried and she took a deep steadying breath. She straightened up and pushed Benny’s arms away.

“You were wrong about me, Dean.” She walked up to him and jabbed a finger in his chest. Cas shifter closer to intervene if needed. “You had no right to tear my family apart.”

“I…” But Amy cut him off.

“I don’t like you.” She pointed out. “But I will work with you, because we need all the help we can get. Jacob is going to end up here someday, and I’ll be damned if those bastards ruin the small bit of peace I have found before I get to see him again.” With that she took Benny’s vacated seat and told the still stunned group everything she had learned. She recounted what she knew about the Staff of Reprobus, the monsters guarding it, their plans for the artifact, the layout of their camp and the protections that had been set up. From the sounds of it Dean was extremely glad they had run into some friends, well mostly, because they were going to need a lot more than a few angels and a dead hunter to pull this off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I swear I meant for this to be much shorter. I hope you are enjoying it, I shouldn't have more than five or six chapters left. Please let me know what you think so far.


	10. We'll take whatever we want

10: We'll take whatever we want 

As they settled into planning, Dean had trouble staying focused. It was considerably harder than normal. Just that morning he was with Cas and the other angels preparing to lay siege to Purgatory, find the Staff and hightail it out as quickly as possible. Instead he found himself sitting in a rough, yet cozy room, surrounded by people whose deaths he was responsible for. He was seated between his daughter and his angel, planning a hunt with monsters, who were his friends. Well, mostly. Dean had trouble keeping eye contact with Amy while she told them all about the rival camp they would need to infiltrate.

The discussions continued for a long time and Dean was finally able to shut out the strangeness of it all. Planning a hunt was familiar. It helped to set him at ease, and having Castiel at his side made him feel safe. When there was a lull in conversation Dean took a moment to recap what they had covered.

“Ok, so with the information Amy has gathered,” He ignored her glare as he said her name, “we know that they have a camp set up by the river, there are three buildings similar to this one. They have vamps, wolves, shifters, at least one leviathan and a phoenix.” Dean was not looking forward to that confrontation, since only one phoenix had ever been killed, and he had been the one to kill it. “And the staff is under constant guard.”

“Sure, now you listen when I speak.” Amy groused, but she had started to loosen up when she saw Dean was taking her seriously. Dean figured it would be easier if he just pretended he hadn't heard that last comment.

“We also know that they haven’t managed to figure out a way to transport more than one at a time, but they have some plans and are getting ready to do some field tests, which means we need to get our asses in gear.” Dean glanced at Amy to check to make sure he had everything straight so far. She gave him a tight nod. “They have at least thirty in their camp at any given time and we currently have sixteen with us.”

“I don’t think we need to worry ourselves much about the difference in numbers,” Benny chimed in. “We aren’t really looking to take them all out. This is an in and out, snatch and grab kind of thing.”

“Benny is correct.” Castiel agreed. “What we will need is a sufficient distraction to draw most of their number away from the staff. Then a small group can infiltrate, collect the staff and quickly retreat.” 

“Having been among their camp, what do you believe would cause the biggest distraction, Amy?” Inias’ voice was quiet, but commanding. Amy looked his way.

“They are extremely aggressive. They devolve into fighting all on their own.” She observed. “Violence is what they live for. If they think there is a fight going on, they’ll head straight for it.”

“I imagine they would love the chance to tear apart some angels.” Hadraniel was grinning from his station near the door. 

“Yeah,” Amy grinned in return. “I imagine that would be like Christmas come early.”

“Then my siblings will act as the distraction.” Castiel looked around at the other angels in the room. They nodded confidently. “While they draw attention, a small group, headed by yourself, Amy, as you know the territory best, can enter from the opposite end of camp to retrieve the staff. I will accompany you of course, as returning the artifact is my responsibility. Who else do you believe would be most helpful?”

“Benny is best at on the spot thinking. He’ll be good if something unexpected happens. And Dean had better come with us.” She looked over at him with an odd smirk.

“Well I figured I would be going in, but what is that look all about?” He shifted in his seat to face her more fully.

“Let’s just say a lot of them like you even less than I do.” She was outright grinning now. “And if they see you, they are going to rip you to shreds. So if you want half a chance of walking back through that gate, you’d better stay out of sight.” She stopped and tapped her chin thoughtfully, “on the other hand, maybe you should join the fighting. That would definitely keep them distracted.”

“Amy…” Castiel warned while clenching his fist on the table.

“Yeah, yeah, fine.” She rolled her eyes. “I still don’t like you,” she switched her attention back to Dean. “But unlike you, I don’t want you dead just because I don’t like what you are.”

“Amy, listen…” Dean was cut off by a wave of her hand.

“No. You don’t try to apologize. Words don’t mean anything.” She glared at him. “What you can do is prove you are actually worth something and help us stop those assholes from fucking up the only home I can make for Jacob. You manage that and I might actually start to forgive you.” She drummed her fingers on the table. “I mean, I probably won’t. But its worth a shot.”

“Deal.” He said, and he was relieved to see her shoulders relax just a little. “Now, what did you mean they like me less than you do?”

“You’ve sent a lot more people here then just the folks in this room.” She glanced around at her little family. “And the others aren't nearly as forgiving.”

“Of course.” Dean groaned. “Any idea how many “friends” I've got in their camp?”

“As it happens I have a pretty good idea. You see, they like bitching about the Winchesters almost as much as they like fighting.” She grinned at him. “That’s what helped me get in with them in the first place. We all like sharing fantasies about how we would rip you apart if we got our hands on you.” She winked at him. “Of course they hate Sam as much as you, but I disagree. I’ve never said that to them though.”

“I get it. I am not a popular guy here.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “So who exactly am I trying to avoid on this little adventure?”

“Well let’s see” and just as Benny had earlier that day, Amy started counting off the familiar faces. “There’s Andrea. Though she actually hates Benny more than you, even though you’re the one that killed her. She figures he’s the one who betrayed her.” Amy pauses a moment to give Benny an apologetic smile. He smiles back sadly but says nothing, so Amy continues. “A vamp named Luther who says you shot him with a gun you stole from him. That’s just impolite. There’s the Phoenix, Elias, who is super pissed to be dead, since he didn't think he could die. Also a gun, same one?” She asked. Dean nodded. “Interesting. There’s an old wolf, Joy, she has particularly violent plans. Vivid imagination on that one. I wish she would shut up about Ragnarok, whatever that is.”

“Yeah, she was pretty annoying about that before I took her out, too.” Dean laughed.

“Well, even death doesn't change some people.” Amy observed, “Who am I missing?” She paused to think for a moment. “Oh, yeah. Creepy long-haired vamp, Boris. He had an interesting story, says he sired you. But that doesn't make any sense, since you are obviously human and didn't wind up here when you died.” She looked at him questioningly.

“Kind of a long story.” Dean said. “My grandfather had a lot of tricks up his sleeve. One of them happened to be a vamp cure, as long as I hadn't fed. So yeah, he was telling the truth. I spent a very short stint as a blood sucker, with no actual blood sucking.”

“Hmm. You know, you’re a dick, but at least you’re interesting.” She pointed out.

“Yeah, thanks.” He snorted a laugh. “Any other friendly faces in the bunch?”

“Just one.” She said, and her face was suddenly very serious. “Gordon Walker.”

“Shit.” Was all Dean had to say to that.

“Who is Gordon Walker?” Castiel asked.

“He was a hunter.” Dean began. “He was after Sammy because he figured he was an abomination. He tried to kill Sam in a trap with me as bait, so I called in a tip and had him arrested. When he got out he just came for us again. On one of our run-ins he ended up on the wrong side of a vamp’s blood. Walker had us meet him at a warehouse where he had a kidnapped girl. Sam was the one to take him out. But I can imagine he hates me just as much.”

“Then we shall make certain to keep you away from him, and the rest of those who hold you in contempt.” Cas reached over and captured Dean’s hand where it rested on the table, then he addressed the rest of the room. “So it seems that our plan shall be to use my siblings to create a distraction and lure most of their forces away from where the staff is kept. Myself, Amy, Benny and Dean shall work our way around in order to retrieve the staff. The remainder of your group will be best utilized as scouts and assistance for my siblings. As you can imagine, I would like to return them all safely home.”

“We will do what we can.” Lenore said. “We may not be natural allies, but I owe you a debt, Castiel.” Cas didn't know how to respond to that. He had never been offered gratitude for taking someone’s life before.

“Besides,” Emma chimed in “If we get ganked we just go blank for a bit. But we’ll always come back here. We will just go on killing each other forever. You featherheads” she grinned to show she was being playful “and Daddy won’t come back. You aren't meant to die here.”

“Emma,” Dean started, not really knowing how he meant to finish.

“It’s ok, Daddy.” She smiled at him. “I know it’s not perfect, but I’m happy here. And now that you know where to find me, when this is all over, maybe you can bring Uncle Sam for a visit?” She was smiling sheepishly. “I wouldn’t mind talking to him when he doesn't have a gun aimed at my chest.”

“I wish I could bring you back to see him.” Dean sighed.

“Well you can’t. The monsters stay here.” She smiled at him to let him know that she wasn't bitter. “But since you can use the gate, because you’re human, you can stop in and say hi.”

“Maybe, once we have the staff…” He trailed off.

“Dean, once the staff has been recovered it must be safely hidden away again.” Castiel sounded like he did not want to say it. The angel looked at Emma with what almost looked like longing. Not in a desirous way, but as if he was seeing something that could have been.

“Yeah, and I don’t want to leave my family here.” Emma looked around at the others in the room. “This is where I belong.” Maddie rested a warm hand on Emma’s shoulder and smiled down at her. 

“And we are so happy to have you here, Emma.” Dean looked between Maddie and his daughter and smiled a little sadly. He was glad that she had a family, but it was painful that he was not really a part of it. At least not the way he wished he was.

“Well, we have a plan.” Benny was once again the one to bring them back to the task at hand. “Angels cause a ruckus. Monsters try to keep them from getting ganked for good. And the four of us,” he gestured between himself, Amy, Castiel and Dean, “grab the stick and run.”

“Yup,” Dean laughed at Benny’s over-simplified breakdown. “sounds like the kind of half baked plan I would be a part of.”

“Alright then. Let’s all get some rest.” He looked around at the odd assortment of folks in the room. “There is no use trying to make this happen right now. They tend to be more active at night. We’ll get started in the morning, and we’ll bust in and take what we want.”


	11. Pick the lock and cut the phone

11: Pick the lock and cut the phone 

The sixteen assorted monsters, angels and one hunter worked out a watch schedule between them. Benny’s camp hadn’t encountered any issues since the staff had arrived, they figured that the the others were too preoccupied to go looking for trouble. But, this close to the moment of truth, nobody was willing to take any chances. Benny’s group took most of the watch schedule since they were more familiar with the sounds and movements of Purgatory, but Dean and Cas took a shift just before dawn. 

Jack came to wake them from where they rested on a bed of moss beneath an ancient evergreen. They looked around at the other angels settled under nearby trees. Unlike Cas, they had never learned to enjoy sleep, so they were simply staring around, alert and somewhat tense. As Cas and Dean got up to head to their post by the trail, Jack took over their spot, leaned his back against the trunk of the tree and tucked his chin into his chest. The hunter and angel rounded a bend and climbed a small hill to a spot that provided the best vantage point. They could see the small structure where some of their group slept, and could just make out the rest of their group in the shadows of the forest. However, they were far enough away that they were effectively alone for the first time since entering Purgatory the day before. Dean reached over and placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder. It was tense and rigid, the angel’s back ramrod straight.

“Talk to me, Cas.” They didn't look at each other. They were diligently watching the area around them for any sign of movement. 

“What would you like to discuss?” His voice was low, and if it were anyone but Dean, the slight strain would have been undetectable. 

“How about the fact that your back is so tense your spine is gonna snap?” Dean squeezed the angel’s shoulder in an attempt at comfort. Cas leaned into the touch and relaxed by the smallest fraction.

“I apologize, Dean.” The angel sighed while his eyes moved across the landscape. “The memories of losing you are still very fresh. I find that I can not seem to banish them.”

“But you didn't lose me.” He moved his hand down Castiel’s arm to grip his hand tightly, helping to show that he was very much there. “You’ve got me, now more than ever.”

“I know that.” Castiel turned to give him a small smile before returning to his watch. “However the loss felt very real at the time. And today I face the prospect that you could truly be gone forever.”

“It’s not gonna happen, Cas.” Dean twined their fingers through each other and tightened his grip. He ignored the fact that standing in the woods holding hands with an angel was pretty sappy. He knew he was still a badass. “With my awesome skills and you watching my back, they don’t stand a chance. You and me, man. We’ve got this.” His confidence was infectious. Cas relaxed a little and moved closer so that their arms were pressed together from shoulder to fingers. 

“I hope that you are right, Dean.” He had always believed in Dean. He could do it today as well. 

“Course I am. When am I ever wrong?” Dean grinned.

“I believe that I would be able to cite a few instances.” The angel’s lips tilted up into a small smirk.

“Oh yeah, smart ass?” He bumped his shoulder into Cas causing the angel to stumble slightly and chuckle. “Well I’m not this time, so loosen up. This is just another hunt, and we are going to own it.”

“Yes, Dean.” And Castiel did begin to relax. He knew that he had no choice. If he walked into that camp paralyzed by fear he would be less than useless. The two fell into a companionable silence, hands still locked together, Dean’s thumb absently rubbed small, calming circles on Cas’ hand. 

That is how Benny found them a little while later when he came to get them for a last strategy session. He smiled at their joined hands but said nothing as they walked back to the small structure. Once they were all gathered they went over the plan one more time.

“Alright, gang.” Benny began, addressing the 15 other people all crowded into the small room. “Lenore, Eli and Jack. You three are going to head towards the camp first. Scout out and get an idea of how many we’re up against today. Stay hidden, and double back to let the rest of the group know what you've seen.” The three of them nodded indicating they understood. Benny continued, “After you report in you’re going to join Maddie and Emma. I want you all up in the trees on standby. The angels, minus Castiel, will be ready to cause a distraction at the north side of the camp. When they get started I want all of you out of sight. We don’t want to tip our hand too early. Once it looks like everyone who is coming to join the party is there, you can jump in. Watch out for our fine feathered friends. We would like them to walk out of here with their wings still on.”

“We are fully capable of watching after ourselves.” Adriel interrupted harshly. Shekinah nodded in agreement.

“Now, I meant no offense.” Benny addressed the tense looking angels. “But if they take one of us out, sure it hurts like hell, but we just take a bit of a nap. If they do manage to get the upper hand on one of you, its lights out for good. I know you don’t think much of us, but we want everyone to make it out of this in one piece.”

“And we appreciate all of your help, Benny.” Castiel spoke up when it looked like the other angel had nothing to say. He addressed his siblings. “These people are our allies, unlikely as they may seem. They provide a powerful tactical advantage and we will be thankful for their assistance.” Castiel glared down Adriel and Shekinah, asserting his position as their leader. After a few tense moments they nodded tightly. “Inias, Hadraniel, Laihlah” Castiel turned to his other three siblings, “do any of you have concerns that you would like to raise at this time?” They each shook their heads.

“I want to go home after this, I’ll take whatever help we can get.” Hadraniel was definitely the most easygoing of his siblings. “Besides, the more the merrier.”

“Agreed.” Benny was grinning at Hadraniel. “So like I was saying. Eli, Lenore, Jack, Maddie and Emma, be ready to jump in. It should cause enough distraction to keep everyone away from the staff and confuse them enough to make them easy pickings. Renee and Gus,” He turned his attention to the last two members of his group, “The two of you are going to stay back as the angels head in. Watch their path to make sure no one is sneaking in behind. I want you to stay on look out unless it seems like they really need you to join in. We want to be the ones doing the surprising today. Let’s keep the unexpected to a minimum.” The two nodded back, understanding their roles.

“And while the rest of you are causing mayhem, I’ll bring us in from the south side.” Amy looked between Castiel, Benny and Dean. “The river is at that part of the camp. We should be able to skirt its banks up to the area where the staff is. We’ll be somewhat exposed though, so we are going to have to be careful. They have a barricade fence up around the whole place, so that should hopefully help us keep cover. Last time i checked, there were some loose posts at the back that we should be able to break free easy enough.”

“Excellent. Any questions or can we get this show on the road?” Benny looked around at the group. They all started checking weapons and stretching out limbs and shoulders. It seemed like they were all eager to get started. He grinned. “Well then let’s go cause us a commotion.”


	12. You get the car, I'll get the cash

12: You get the car, I'll get the cash

The group headed out. For about twenty minutes they all walked together. At Benny’s signal Gus and Renee fell back a bit to keep an eye on things and follow at a distance. After another half hour or so Amy directed Eli, Lenore and Jack to move on ahead. They picked up pace, but stayed silent as they moved. She halted the rest of the group.

“Ok. We are about a five minute walk from being able to see the camp. Emma and Maddie, stay here with the angels.” The two women nodded. “We are going to start working our way around the outside to come up on the south. By the time the scouts have come back and reported we should be getting into position.”

“Once you have a good grasp on what you’re up against you can get the fight started.” Benny picked up where Amy had left off. “Remember, monsters in the trees. We need the element of surprise because they have the numbers.” Emma and Maddie nodded again, looks of determination on their faces. “We’ll wait until we hear the camp clearing out to move in.”

“We are here to protect our home.” Castiel addressed his siblings. “I have faith in each of you that you will fight bravely. However, do not take unnecessary risks. You only need to cause a distraction long enough for us to retrieve the artifact. I know that you are all willing to die for this cause, but there is no need to rush to that fate. We have allies. Utilize them. I expect to return you all home.” He leveled a pointed look at Adriel and Shekinah.

“Be careful, Daddy.” Emma rushed to Dean for a quick hug. She stepped back and glared at him. “You need to get back to Heaven so you can bring Uncle Sam to visit. I want my chance to smack him for killing me.” When she grinned her nose scrunched up just like Sammy’s.

“Hey, you don’t need to worry about me. I have my very own guardian angel.” He threw an arm around Cas’ shoulder. The angel rolled his eyes. It was an expression he had picked up from Sam.

“Alright, let’s get going” Amy spoke up. “The scouts will be back soon and I want to make sure we are in place.” Castiel shook Inias’ hand, Benny hugged Maddie and Emma quickly and Dean ruffled Emma’s hair. Then they parted ways so that they would be where they needed to be by the time the fight started. 

The walk towards the river was uneventful. They saw the camp after about five minutes, just as Amy had said. They made a wide circle around to the south and followed the river to the barricade fence. Amy found the posts she had discovered a few nights earlier and tested to see that they were still loose. They gathered crouched by the base of the fence, listening intently. They started to hear shouting and Dean and Benny grinned, Castiel tensed, and Amy looked triumphant. 

“Ok, boys. You ready?” They all nodded. She peered through a gap in the fence to make sure there was nobody near this end of camp. “Alright muscles, start pulling these boards.” She looked at Benny. He chuckled but gripped the base of the closest one. After about a minute there were three posts on the ground and a gap big enough for them to squeeze through. Amy went first, Benny followed quickly behind. Castiel attempted to go through next, while Dean watched their backs.

“Oomph.” Dean looked around when Castiel let out a stunned breath.

“What’s going on Cas?” He moved over to where the angel had stumbled back a step from the fence. 

“I can not get through.” He glared at it as if trying to smite the obstacle with his eyes.

“What’s taking you two so long?” Amy was back at the gap trying to figure out what was keeping them. Dean stepped close to her and Benny.

“Cas can’t get through.” Dean told them.

“What? Why?” She looked really annoyed that they were getting held up.

“I don’t know, let me come through.” She stepped back to let him step through. He met no resistance. He started examining the inside of the fence and as he looked towards the top he just said “Shit.”

“What is it, Dean?” Castiel was as close as he could get, but still on the other side of the barrier.

“Enochian sigils.” He turned to Amy. “Why didn't you tell us about these?” He pointed at the red symbols all along the inside of the fence.

“What the hell are they?” She crossed her arms. She didn't like being blamed for things she didn't understand.

“Angel warding. They were expecting us.” Dean said.

“Shit.” Amy agreed. Dean looked back at Cas.

“You can still poof in Purgatory, right?” He asked.

“Yes, I can still travel here. But I will not be able to transport myself inside those sigils.” His eyes frantically scanned the area behind Dean, making sure they were not being watched.

“I know. But you can help us make a quick getaway once we get back to the fence with the staff.” Dean explained. 

“Dean.” Castiel was looking panicked. “I can’t let you go in there alone, please.” He was not above begging. 

“I’m not alone. I have Amy and Benny. We’ll watch out for each other.” He stepped back through the hole in the fence to grab Cas’s shoulder, trying to calm him down. “We don’t have time to figure out a way around this. So, you get to be the wheel man. We’ll grab the loot and meet you back here.”

“Dean…” The angel’s voice was desperate. Dean grabbed him by the tie and pulled him in, crushing their lips together. It was quick, but fierce. 

“I’ll be fine. Keep yourself safe until we get back.” Ignoring Amy’s eye roll and Benny’s small chuckle he kissed Castiel quickly one more time before heading through the gap and away from the increasingly agitated angel.


	13. Baby, they've got us under

13: Baby, they've got us under 

Castiel was panicked. He had watched Dean, Amy and Benny walk away around the closest structure. From his vantage point by the damaged barricade he could not see where they had gone. The angel put all of his focus into trying to hear any sound from inside the camp. All he heard was the wind in the trees. Time seemed to be crawling. His eyes kept shifting from what he could see of the camp, along the outside of the fence, across the river and back again. This waiting was so much worse than it had been in the garage. During that battle he had been occupied by his own fight, and he had been able to turn and see Dean. 

At one point a sentry rounded the far end of the barricade and rushed the angel. He provided only a moment’s distraction as Castiel grasped his head and burned his eyes from their sockets. The monster hit the ground with a dull thud. He hadn't even been able to shout out a warning. Castiel turned back to watch through the fence. He paced anxiously.

Hours seemed to have passed before he finally heard sounds coming from inside the fence. He knew logically that it had probably been only fifteen minutes, but he felt as if he had actually aged in that time. Something released in his chest as he watched Dean come sprinting around a building, clutching the staff in one hand. Amy and Benny were right on his heels, grinning like Bonnie and Clyde after a successful heist. 

Castiel had been so focused on Dean, healthy and whole and headed his way. He hadn't even sensed movement before two figures appeared on the rooftops of the buildings and tackled Benny and Amy to the ground. Dean stopped and turned as if to offer assistance. Castiel pushed at the invisible barrier keeping him from his hunter with an angry, feral noise. 

“Dean!” He shouted. He wanted Dean to leave the others behind. To come through the fence where he could protect him. Where he could grasp his wrist and take them far away with a blink. But Dean ignored him and took a step back towards the fight. Amy and Benny were holding their own for the moment, but they couldn't get away. Castiel watched as Benny finally got the upper hand and ripped the throat out of the werewolf he was fighting. There was blood all down his front. 

Once Dean realized Benny was safe he turned to Amy. The same was not true for her. The vampire, that Castiel would learn much later was named Andrea, had Amy held from behind with her teeth at the kitsune’s throat. Benny rushed forward as Dean reached back for the pistol in his waistband. As Andrea lifted her head to hiss at Benny, Dean planted a silver round in her teeth, effectively eliminating the threat. The vampire fell back as Amy and Benny began moving again.

“Dean, please!” Castiel was pounding at the wooden posts trying to urge the hunter forward. But Dean wasn't leaving without Amy and Benny. There was still about fifteen feet between them and Dean when Castiel sensed movement out of the corner of his eye for a second time. “Dean!” His cry was anguished as he bloodied his fingers trying to break through the barricade. Dean finally turned at Castiel’s shout just as Gordon rushed him. Castiel felt like he was stuck in a terrible nightmare as he watched the scene unfold. The enraged vampire charged at Dean and slammed a blade down into the top of his shoulder, just as Gadreel had done months before. As Castiel watched helplessly from just out of reach, Dean’s knees gave way and he fell to the ground, still clutching the staff. 

Unlike in the garage, Castiel was not alone. As he stood frozen, heart breaking in his chest, Amy and Benny launched into action. They tackled Gordon and made quick work of detaching his head from the rest of his body. They ran back to the fallen hunter. Amy grabbed the staff and Benny bent down to grab Dean’s good arm and throw it over his own neck. Together they ran towards the fence and a still paralyzed Castiel. 

Amy shoved Castiel out of the way and jerked him from of the nightmare that was playing over and over in his mind. Sound slowly filtered back into his mind as he helped Benny pull Dean through the fence. He heard Dean’s labored breathing and saw the lines of pain etched on his features. Together they laid Dean down just outside the fence. Benny was trying to say something, and Castiel had the vague sense that someone was coming, but his eyes were fixated on the growing crimson stain at Dean’s shoulder. There was a sharp tug on his hair and he looked up into Dean’s intense green eyes.

“Damn it, Cas. Snap out of it.” His voice was strained but strong. “Listen, it hurts like a bitch, but I’m fine. You gotta get us out of here.” The hunter stretched his good arm out to Amy, who handed over the staff immediately. The sound of approaching adversaries was getting closer. Benny and Amy turned back, braced for a fight.

“Dean…” Castiel was still having trouble snapping back to the present.

“This isn't the garage, Cas. I’m going to be fine but we have to move.” As the hunter stared at Castiel, still alert and obviously getting frustrated, Castiel finally dropped back into himself. He reached his arms out for Dean, grasped him by the shoulders, ignoring the slippery warm fluid, and in a ruffle of feathers they were gone.


	14. We'll take the money and run

14: We'll take the money and run

The angel transported them to the bed of moss they had occupied that morning. Dean immediately dropped the staff and clutched at his shoulder.

“Son of a bitch! I forgot how much that hurts.” He spit out through clenched teeth.

“Allow me, Dean.” Castiel tried to block out the familiar sight of the blood as he pulled the hunter’s hand from his wounded shoulder. He reached out his free hand and rested it against the injury. For a panicked moment he thought that his healing would not work. His mind kept making him relive that horrible feeling of helplessness. But as Dean’s breathing and heartbeat remained strong Cas was able to work through the fear.

“Ahh.” The hunter let out a relieved sigh and relaxed as the blood stopped flowing and the hole in his shoulder knit itself back together. His tension drained and he dropped his head back against the soft moss, letting his eyes slide closed. Castiel tried to forcibly banish the image of a blood coated hunter with eyes closed from months earlier. “Cas, have I mentioned lately how awesome you are?” But Castiel was not answering. He had withdrawn into himself and was staring at a point just past Dean’s head. “Cas?”

“I almost lost you.” His voice was shaky. “You would have been gone for good and it would have been my fault.”

“Hey, man. I’m not going anywhere.” Dean sat up and used a hand on the angel’s chin to force Castiel to look at him. The blue eyes were very far away.

“I was weak. Paralyzed by fear.” The angel’s voice was completely wrecked as his mind played through what had almost happened. 

“You are anything but weak, Cas.” But the angel wasn't listening. He was looking at Dean, but he wasn’t really seeing him. The hunter let out a frustrated sigh and settled himself back against the tree. Once he was comfortable he reached over and pulled the unresistant angel to him. Cas moved as Dean’s hands directed, but showed no signs of snapping out of the dark place he was in. Dean arranged them so that the other man straddled his lap, faces only inches apart. “Cas, look at me.” The angel shook his head slightly and his eyes cleared by a small degree.

“I am looking at you, Dean.” He said on a whisper.

“Fine, you’re looking at me.” Dean ran his hand up the angel’s back and buried it in the hair at his nape. “But you aren't seeing me.” He wrapped his other arm around Castiel’s waist and pulled him in as tightly as he could against his own body, wanting to show the angel that he was there, and real and safe. As they sat there, eyes locked, Castiel began to tremble. The events of the last hour crashing over him, intertwining with the nightmare that he couldn't shake.

“I couldn’t save you.” Dean’s heart broke at how fragile his angel sounded. He used the hand still buried in dark locks to pull Castiel to him, burying his face in the collar of the familiar tan trench coat.

“I’m here. I’m fine, Cas.” He whispered urgently between gentle presses of his lips to Castiel’s quivering throat. “We got the staff. We got away. You saved me.” Dean reached his arms under Cas’ coat so that he could get himself one layer closer to the man shaking in his lap. 

“But I couldn't save you in the garage.” If they hadn't been so close Dean wouldn't have heard the anguished words. 

“Sure you did.” He pulled back so he could look directly into the deep, blue eyes. “Maybe you didn't save my life, but you sure as Hell saved me.”

“But…” Castiel began, but he was cut off by a swift, rough kiss.

“No, Cas. You forced me to get over my issues. Time for me to return the favor.” His voice was strong and determined. “Sure, I’m dead,” Cas flinched, Dean ignored it, “but so what? I have Sammy, safe and happy. I can see my parents and Bobby whenever I want. All the friends I lost are just a cloud walk away. I have a home that I can call my own.” He moved his hands up the angel’s back under the long coat and gripped tightly to the tense shoulders. “And I have you.” The last words were whispered directly against Castiel’s lips. Dean used his mouth and his arms to show Castiel how much better it was to be here than to be alive. 

As Dean continued to kiss him, the angel slowly began to melt into the embrace. He returned the kiss with increasing urgency, gripping Dean’s shoulders almost painfully. The hunter couldn't get enough of it, would never get enough. He disengaged from Cas’ lips to trail down his jaw line and onto his pale throat. Dean split his attention between creating a mark on the soft skin and working a hand between them to undo buttons and zippers. 

“Dean.” Castiel’s breathing had become erratic. He was moving away from fear and into aching need. 

“I’ve got you. It’s you and me, Cas.” He hissed as he finally managed to shift just enough cloth out of the way to connect skin with heated skin. “Always.” Castiel angled down into the contact as they began to move against each other. It was desperate and hurried. Their clothing chafed in uncomfortable places. But it was real and it anchored Castiel to the present, connected him to Dean and worked free the knot that had formed in his chest.

Their pace increased until Castiel was whimpering with need. Dean reached down, gripping them both in his hand and squeezing. He moved quickly over them until the angel was breaking apart in his arms. As his hand was coated in Castiel’s release he lost all sense. Dean groaned into a slumped shoulder and followed quickly behind with a fervently whispered “Cas.”

It turned out to be a rather lucky thing that Castiel still wore his over-sized trench coat. It provided significant cover for when the rest of their group found them, still locked together, a little while later. 

“Ew!” That was Amy.

“Haha.” And Hadraniel.

“Aww.” And Emma. 

Dean and Castiel ignored them all as they continued to enjoy gentle hands and lazy, lingering kisses.


	15. We stole the gold and made the day

15: We stole the gold and made the day

At some point everyone wandered away. Shortly after, following a few more gentle kisses, Castiel disentangled himself from Dean’s arms and leaned back to look his hunter in the eyes. 

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas breathed before leaning in for one final, chaste meeting of lips. When he pulled away they were both buttoned back up and clean. Castiel stood and reached out to Dean.

“Just returning the favor, Cas.” He accepted the angel’s hand and stood up. “I guess its time we get a damage report and bring this…” he bent over to pick up the forgotten staff, “back home.”

“Yes, home.” Castiel agreed. He smiled when Dean, rather than letting go of his hand, twined their fingers together and began walking towards the makeshift house and the rest of their group. When they entered the small shelter they noticed that is was a bit less crowded than that morning. Dean did a quick headcount. There were four less than there had been. He sought out Amy and looked her straight in the eyes. They were red-rimmed, but there was a grim smile on her lips.

“Relax, Dean. They’ll be back. It will just take a while.” Her hands were white knuckled as they gripped the back of the chair where Benny normally sat. 

“Tell me what happened.” He squeezed Castiel’s hand to ground himself and gripped the staff in his other hand. He needed the reminder of why they were here. 

“Emma or Lenore will have to fill you in on what happened with Maddie, Eli and Gus. I can only tell you what happened to Benny. Which battlefield tale would you like to hear first?” She let out a small humorless laugh.

“I…” He couldn't quite come up with an answer. Castiel saved him from having to.

“Lenore,” The angel reached a hand to grasp her shoulder. She slumped further against the wall. Where her hand would normally be in Eli’s, instead both arms were wrapped tightly around herself. “I can see that you brought all of my sibling’s back safely.” He looked around to the five other angels, slightly battered but whole. “For that I thank you. I am sorry that Eli was lost. Will you tell us what happened?” 

“I told you I would watch out for them.” She smiled sadly at Castiel. “Well, while I was watching them, Eli as always, was watching out for me.” Her smile grew a little warmer as she thought of him. “There was a leviathan coming for me and I had no clue. Eli was quicker than me, but not quicker than the leviathan.” The room lapsed into a heavy silence for a few heartbeats.

“What Lenore is not telling you, Castiel,” Adriel spoke up from the shadowed corner, “Is that she would have been able to take the monster out herself if she hadn't been rescuing me.” He lowered his gaze to the floor. “I was arrogant. I took on more than I could handle and I was moments from death when she came to my aid.” The normally stoic angel took a steadying breath and looked the vampire directly in the eye. “I underestimated you and your family. For that, and for the loss of Eli and the others, I am sorry.” Lenore simply nodded in acknowledgement, but her posture eased slightly. 

“What about Maddie and Gus?” Dean asked. He was glad that they were talking about the other group first. He wasn’t quite ready to hear what had happened to Benny. 

“Maddie is just as protective as Eli, sometimes.” Emma smiled sadly as she spoke. “She was watching my back. And it certainly needed watching.” She sniffled, but kept her smile. “I still have a lot to learn about fighting, and when she, Benny and Eli get back, they will help teach me.” Her tone was firm and held the undiluted optimism of the very young. “Gus…” She looked over to Renee, who was very quiet. “He never quite met up with us.”

“It’s alright, Emma. No need to sugar coat it.” Renee looked at Dean and explained further. “He turned on me while we were keeping watch. Turns out they had a spy as well. He just wasn't nearly as good as ours.” She nodded to Amy. “And vamps may be fast, but they will never beat a wolf in the woods.” There was no pride in her words as she said it.

“Now I don’t really know you or Gus, but I know how much that sucks.” Dean told her. 

“Sucks doesn't really cover it.” She shook her head sadly. “But he chose his side. And I chose mine.” Jack reached over to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him gratefully. Dean turned his attention from them and met Amy’s eyes again. He took a deep breath.

“And Benny?” He asked. Amy stood up straight from where she had been leaning on the chair. She crossed her arms in a protective gesture over her chest. 

“He has a hero complex, too.” She smiled through the insult. “After you two blinked away we got ambushed by some late risers. They weren't particularly skilled, but they had us in numbers. So we figured, since we had already finished the job we were there to do, might as well just head for the hills.” She took a breath before continuing. “Too bad I’m not always graceful.” She let out a bitter laugh. “Tripped on a friggin tree root. They were on me in a second and Benny, the chivalrous idiot, came back to help.”

“Oh, man, Amy. I’m sorry.” Dean let go of Castiel’s hand and raised his own as if to reach out to Amy. Then he thought better of it and dropped it back to his side. She did hate him after all.

“Yeah, I know, Dean.” She watched the movement of his hand. “You’re always sorry.”

“Amy…” But she never seemed to let him finish a thought. She cut him off.

“And I may actually be starting to believe you.” Her eyes were still sad, but they met his without wavering. Dean was struck dumb. “You’re still an idiot.” Amy was sure to remind him. “You could have gotten yourself killed coming back for me. And not just the ‘be back in a bit’ kind of killed like us. Friggin moron.” She shook her head and laughed, but her smile was genuine for the first time.

“What can I say?” Dean laughed. “I got a lot to make up for where you're concerned. Gotta start somewhere.”

“Do you know how pissed I would have been? Being denied the opportunity to screw with you for the rest of eternity whenever you decide to grace us with your presence.” The kitsune had a slightly evil glint in her eyes. “And you will be coming back. You’re going to help us expand the camp. Jake and I need a real home when he finally gets here. Least you could do.”

“Yes ma’am.” Dean said very seriously, before grinning at her. She rolled her eyes at him. 

“Now you and the feather brains need to get that stupid stick out of here.” She nodded towards the angels. After what they had all been through together, none of the angels took offense to what almost seemed like a term of endearment from the abrasive kitsune.

“You are correct, Amy.” Castiel agreed. “I believe we will all breathe easier when the staff has been safely hidden away in the heavens.” Castiel looked to his siblings and they all stood at attention ready to follow him.

“We will accompany you to the gate.” Lenore stepped away from the wall and gestured towards Emma and Amy.

“Of course we will.” Emma jumped up out of her seat and headed for the door, Amy following right behind her. As she passed, Emma grabbed Dean’s now free hand. “Come on, Daddy. We need to make sure you and the pigeons,” she elbowed Cas playfully “get home safe.” The angel smiled at her with true warmth.


	16. We did our crime and got away

16: We did our crime and got away 

The walk back to the gate was miraculously uneventful. Castiel’s hand twitched with the desire to hold on to Dean. But he knew how important it was for him to spend these last few minutes with Emma. He settled for walking as closely behind them as he could while scanning the surrounding area vigilantly. His siblings, Amy and Lenore surrounded the three of them and the staff, all watchful and alert. 

Once at the gate they all stopped to say their goodbyes. 

“Stay safe, fair ladies.” Hadranial bowed with a flourish to the three women before stepping to the threshold with a wink. 

“Thank you for your help.” Shekinah’s parting words were still somewhat stiff, but worlds away from her attitude of the previous day.

“Yeah. We really appreciate it.” Laihlah said quietly with a quick hug for Emma.

“Hey, what are friends for?” Emma hugged her back warmly.

“We are pleased to count you as friends.” Inias shook their hands as he joined his siblings and Adriel stepped forward. He shook hands with Emma and Amy before turning to Lenore.

“I am in your debt. For my life and my misguided assumptions.” He held her hand in both of his as he bowed his head. He looked back up at her. “I hope to one day be able to pay you back for both.” 

“I am sure we can think of some way you can pay us back.” She clapped him on the shoulder before he stepped away to join the other angels. 

“Inias.” Castiel took the staff from Dean and handed it to his second in command. “Please take this through the gate. We will follow shortly.”

“Of course, Castiel.” He gripped the staff tightly in both hands and walked through the gate, followed closely by the other four angels. Dean and Castiel watched as they disappeared and breathed twin sighs of relief.

After the other angels had departed Castiel and Dean turned back to their three companions. 

“Well, this has been a real interesting reunion.” The hunter looked at each of them in turn. “But I guess we had better get going.” He ignored the small crack in his voice as he looked at Emma. He also ignored Amy’s eye roll.

“It was an honor to work with all of you.” Castiel said. “The Kingdom of Heaven is in your debt.” He shook each of their hands. As he went to release Emma’s she pulled him in for a quick hug. Castiel stood in stunned stillness for a few moments, before relaxing and returning the embrace.

“It was great to meet you, Cas.” She said with a squeeze. “Take care of my Daddy and make sure you come back with him to visit.” The angel looked over at Dean who was trying valiantly not to grin like a fool. 

“Of course, Emma. I will do my best to fulfill both requests.” He gave one final, slightly awkward, pat to her shoulder before stepping back so that Dean could step forward. The hunter addressed Lenore first. 

“Thanks for taking care of the angels. I’m not sure how I would have dealt with him,” he mock whispered and jerked a thumb over his shoulder at Cas, “If we had lost any of them. And make sure to thank Eli for us, too. When he gets back.”

“I will pass on the message.” She smiled and shook Dean’s hand. He turned to Amy next.

“I know I have said it already, but I am sorry, Amy. For Jacob, for being an idiot, and for Benny.” He flinched back as she punched him in the shoulder. “Hey, Cas just fixed that!”

“Shut up, Winchester.” She glared at him, then allowed a small smirk. “Apologize again and I’ll punch you in your ridiculous face. Just say hi to Sam for me and make sure that you and your giant brother come back and help us with the camp.”

“Ok, ok. No more apologizing. I’m sor…” He broke off with a chuckle at her glare. “I’ll make sure I bring Sam back here so you can tell him how awesomely brave I was. He’s not going to believe me.” Dean had to admit, he preferred the eye rolling to the violence he had first been met with. 

“Yeah, he has to bring Uncle Sammy back. I owe him a good punch.” Emma grinned as she walked over to hug Dean. “You’ll tell him I forgive him, won’t you? That I want to get a chance to meet him properly?” She whispered into his ear. Dean could tell she was holding back a few tears. He held her tighter.

“Of course I will.” He whispered back. As he pulled away he spoke up to all three of them. “I’ll bring Sammy back soon. Once we get this staff nonsense settled. Amy,” He looked over at the kitsune “tell Benny I said...tell him tha…” he stumbled. He didn't have the right words for this. He cleared his throat. “Just tell him I’ll see him soon.” 

“Will do, Winchester.” She shoved him towards the gate. “Now get out of here. I’m sick of looking at your ugly mug.” She grinned as she continued to herd him and Castiel towards the entrance to Heaven. Dean grasped Castiel’s hand as he looked back at the three of them one last time. Emma had tear tracks and a radiant smile as she waved. He waved back as he was tugged through the gate by an insistent angel.

*****

Inias and the others were waiting for them just on the other side of the gate. Inias handed the staff back to Castiel. He gripped it tightly and looked at his brothers and sisters. They were all in pristine form once again.

“You should all be proud of the work that you have done. A great victory was won today.” Castiel’s eyes shone with pride. “Our home is safe because of your bravery. I thank you for your service.”

“Hey, Castiel. Anytime you want to go bash up some monsters, count me in.” Hadraniel piped up. “Or you know, work with some. Those guys were fun!” Laihlah giggled softly. Adriel and Shekinah shook their heads, and Inias smiled behind his hand.

“Of course, Hadraniel.” Castiel laughed lightly. “You will be the first one I call.” He turned to Dean. “I must go with my brothers and sisters to take care of the staff. Will you be all right to travel home?” Cas really didn't want to leave Dean so quickly after almost losing him. But the sooner he completed this task the sooner he could make his way back to his hunter.

“Yeah, Cas. I’ll be fine. I’ll see you at home” He smiled at his angel before giving him a quick kiss and walking away to more of Laihlah’s quiet giggles. Castiel watched the hunter disappear from sight before walking away with his siblings to hide the staff where it was unlikely to ever be found.


	17. Baby, I've had this same dream

17: Baby, I've had this same dream

Dean figured Cas would be awhile so he stopped in quickly to let Sammy know they were back, and that they were alright. He gave his brother a very abbreviated version of events with promises of a full run down after he had slept in his own bed in his own home. Sam hugged him tightly and pretended not to be getting emotional as Dean headed back out the door. Anyone peering through Sam’s window that night would have seen a very quiet former hunter deep in thought. Thinking about Heaven and Purgatory. Monsters and nieces. Family and everything that it means. 

As Dean stepped through his front door he breathed a deep sigh. He took off his jacket, in perfect condition thanks to Cas, and hung it on the hook by the door. The past few days had been very interesting. Dean couldn't deny that he had gotten a thrill out of being on the job again. But he was happier than ever that it was over. He and Cas had made it home safely and there were endless days of peace to look forward to. He hadn't realized how much he truly valued his afterlife with his angel until it was almost taken away. He would do it again in a heartbeat of course. If only for the joy, and healthy dose of confusion, that having Emma in his life brought him. Not only that, but he had also gained some relief from seeing the others as well. Knowing that Benny, Lenore, Eli, Maddie, Amy and Jack had a real family healed something in his heart that had been broken for a long time. Dean was deep in thought, looking out the living room window, when he heard the door open.

Castiel had taken care of the staff as quickly as he could. From the second Dean had walked away the angel had been itching to get back to him. It was a physical ache that tugged in his gut. Only the need to see the staff safely hidden kept him from flying home at top speed. Once the task was complete, he bid goodbye to his siblings and did just that. Once through the door of the house… No, that wasn't the right word. Once through the door of their home, he could feel the pull of the other man as sure as gravity. He stopped in the doorway of the living room and drank in the sight of his hunter as a man lost in the desert takes his first glass of water. 

“Dean.” The name was torn from his throat as an urgent rasp. As the green eyes turned to meet his intense blue, he moved forward with quick strides.

“Ca…” Dean wasn't even able to finish the shortened version of the name before an insistent mouth was pressed over his own. Castiel was fierce, almost violent, as he ran his hands all over Dean’s torso and back. They seemed to linger over his shoulder where Dean could still remember the searing pain of a blade. He finally managed to pry himself away from Cas’ lips long enough to drag in a gasping breath. “Whoa, there man. Not that I’m not happy to be home with you, but you gotta let me breathe.” Dean ignored the fact, that since he was dead, that wasn't strictly true. It messed with his head to not breathe. 

“You do not actually need to breathe.” Castiel growled as he trailed biting kisses down Dean’s neck.

“Right, I know, ohhh…” The hunter couldn't stop the moan as Castiel pushed him firmly against the wall, trapping him. They were pressed together almost completely from shoulders to ankles. The angel increased the pressure where their hips connected and gripped onto Dean’s waist with bruising force. All the while he left claiming marks on the pale skin of Dean’s throat. “Cas…” Another moan was torn from Dean’s lips. “Again, not that I’m complaining, but this is a little intense for you, man, oh…” a twist of the hips, “are you alright?”

“No.” The angel was practically growling as he reclaimed the stunned hunter’s lips. “And I will not be…” urgent hands buried themselves in the short hair at the back of his head “until I have managed…” more biting kisses “to convince myself…” another press of hips “that you are truly here and safe.” Dean had the fleeting thought that it really wasn't fair that Cas could still form complete sentences while he was currently having trouble remembering his own name. He reached up and grasped Castiel’s face in his hands. He forced the angel to look him in the eyes. Dean shivered as he caught the manic look in deep blue.

“Cas.” He pressed a more gentle kiss to the parted lips. “I’m fine. I’m safe. You’re safe. We are home. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You have no idea what it did to me to see you hurt and bleeding.” Castiel’s breathing was ragged against Dean’s face. “It was like I was being forced back into my worst nightmare. As if I was watching you die all over again.”

“Cas…” He was cut off by the return of an urgent mouth on his.

“Please, Dean. Do not ever make me relive that.” The angel pressed Dean tighter to the wall. “I will not survive it.”

“I promise. Won’t happen again.” He pushed forward to meet Cas’ insistent thrusts. “Its you and me, forever.”

“I will remind you of this promise.” There was a rustle and a shift in the air and Dean was suddenly being pushed down onto their bed. Castiel was laying himself over the hunter and whispering urgently at his ear. “You belong to me, Dean Winchester. You shall never allow yourself to be taken from me.”

“Yours, Cas. Always.” Dean hissed out the last word as he felt their clothes disintegrate. Dean knew at this point that he had absolutely no control over this situation. He just had to hold on tight and do his best to keep his angel from breaking. He moaned from deep in his chest as Castiel attached lips to his neck and reached down between their bodies, trailing past his aching hardness to run already slicked fingers over his opening. The hunter spread his knees and allowed the angel to settle between his legs.

“Dean, I need…” Castiel’s voice was shaky as he began to tremble.

“Yeah, anything.” Dean kissed forehead, chin, lips, whatever he could reach. “Anything you want, it’s yours.” He pressed his heels into Castiel’s back to leverage himself up as he felt the first digit breach his entrance. Castiel retained just enough presence of mind to remember that this was not their normal configuration. He took his time to be certain that his hunter was prepared thoroughly and carefully. By the time he was satisfied with the job Dean was whimpering, eyes clamped shut, near begging. “Cas, I’m ready. Now…”

“Open your eyes.” Green eyes snapped open, and widened as the angel guided himself forward into the tight channel. “I want to see you…” he broke off as he began thrusting, “I want to know you are here with me.” Dean did his best to comply. He kept his gaze locked on intense blue eyes as the pace quickened and sweat broke out on their skin. He couldn't help it though, when a slick hand grasped him and squeezed just as a particularly insistent thrust found the perfect angle. His head fell back and he clenched his eyes shut as he hissed out his release.

“Yesss… Cas…” As he tensed up he felt teeth on his throat and a muffled groan as Castiel followed him over the edge. In the moments that followed the only sound to be heard in the room was ragged breaths and whispered assurances. When they had shifted into more comfortable positions and Cas had cleaned them up, the angel turned the hunter’s face to his with a gentle hand. When Dean’s eyes were locked on his he trailed the hand down to his shoulder. The same shoulder that had now been damaged twice. The shoulder that had once borne the mark of his hand. He clasped the curve tightly.

“You belong to me.” He whispered to Dean in a much more gentle tone. As he kept the hunter’s gaze he sent a pulse of his Grace through his hand, returning the mark that had since vanished. Dean hissed and looked to his shoulder as Castiel pulled his hand away.

“I had missed that.” He smiled at the angel and moved his own hand to a pale shoulder. Castiel reached up and covered Dean’s hand with his own. The hunter’s eyes widened as he felt heat under his palm. When he moved it away there was a brand, the size and shape of his own hand, on Castiel’s shoulder.

“And I belong to you.” This was followed up by a gentle, lasting meeting of lips.

In the days that followed the two men settled back into their piece of paradise. No matter what happened each day they fell asleep in each others arms. And if sometimes Dean woke reaching out, yelling Cas’ name from beyond an invisible gateway...Or if Castiel cried for Dean as he felt the slick of phantom blood on his hands… Well on those morning they held each other tight and reminded themselves that they were real, and safe and together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
